


I Was Waiting For You

by aleksa_grey



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boss Kara Danvers, Cat Grant - Freeform, Cat Grant is queen of all media, CatCo Worldwide Media, Confident Kara Danvers, Cutesy, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Flustered Lena, Freeform, Gay For You, Go with the flow, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lena needs a job, Meet-Cute, No L-Corp, No Smut, One Shot, Staring, SuperCorp, They are both just really gay, Veronica Sinclair - Freeform, job interview, karlena, no james, no mon-el, pretty girls, try it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksa_grey/pseuds/aleksa_grey
Summary: The one where Lena doesn’t own L-Corp and Cat Grant left Kara in charge of Catco not James…





	1. Chapter 1

The interview was at 9 a.m. and Lena was already late. Her alarm had not gone off. The Uber had broken down and really nothing was going right at all. It was five minutes to the hour now and Lena was still fifteen minutes away from the Catco Media building. She was definitely not getting this job.

Yes Cat Grant wasn’t doing the interview, but whoever the woman had put in charge while she was away doing god knows what for god knows how long on a ‘well-needed vacation’ she had tweeted, was bound to at least resemble Cat’s stricter qualities. Lena groaned loudly as she exited the bus and turned left heading to the largest damn building in the city.

National City had become her home only a few weeks ago and she was surprised that Catco had even looked at her application considering her family situation. She shrugged off the thoughts that were bound to plague her and strode through the mass of people just lazing around on the sidewalks. Lena envied their carefree lives at times and found herself actively (not really— only googling) ways she could get involved and be more social and just fit in.

She didn’t aggressively want to change herself, but the book worm (dragon— book dragon!) thing could really only do so much and no more. As she got into the elevator of Catco, having entered the building with no problems she glanced at her watch and grimaced. She was almost twenty minutes late and that definitely was not a good sign.

The floor she got out on was airy and spacious. It looked exactly as it did on the website. Catco was grand really and apt if it was home to Cat Grant ‘Queen of all Media.’ Lena swore the name was self-titled, but if any individual earned it, it was Ms. Grant after all. She was bold and brave and smashed patriarchy daily with her no-nonsense reporting and fact finding skills.

Lena made her way past some cubicle workers and imagined herself sitting there daily and grinned as the thought invaded her mind allowing her to completely forget that she was late.

“Are you lost?” Lena turned to the sound of the voice and saw a guy with a keyboard in his hand gesturing to her.

“Uhm— well I have an interview,” Lena started fumbling but managed to actually sound like she wasn’t a trespasser in the end. The guy only grinned and pointed her in the direction of a room with glass doors. She silently thanked him with a nod and made her way over to the doors.

Lena couldn’t see the person in the chair as they were currently facing away from the doors and focused on the multiple monitors mounted on the wall covering all sorts of news. She pushed open the door gingerly, not wanting to barge right in but aware that if she knocked she might not be heard. The room was delicate. Stark with evidence of obviously being Cat Grant’s office but there was superhero and game of thrones paraphernalia that Lena assumed was associated with the current person presiding in the chair.

The view out the windows was massive. Lena could see almost all of National City and if she had x-ray vision she figured Queen of all Media definitely was worth the effort because with the city below this window it definitely was a throne.

She straightened her jacket buttoning it. Her white shirt was still perfectly tucked in, cuffs barely visible and her fitted black slacks were complemented by her simple black heels. She straightened her back and squared her shoulders aware now that her watch read 9:29 a.m. and she cleared her throat as assertively as possible.

The chair turned and Lena held her breath awaiting the rant on the importance of being on time she was bound to receive. It was after all bad manners. What greeted her though was not what she expected. The woman before her looks young and small. She looked delicate with her blonde hair caught tight in a ponytail, glasses perched slightly on her nose hiding the color of her eyes with their tinted lens.

The woman’s jaw is set somewhere in between startled and contemplative and Lena noted a crinkle in between her brows and a pout forming on her lips. Lips that were full and nothing like the thin line that Veronica’s used to form Lena thinks. The woman’s neck is covered by a deep purple turtle neck currently being worn and Lena sighs defeated at not being able to see that expanse of skin.  

Lena knows that she is staring but she can’t really help it. Blondes are her type ultimately. She can’t explain it, but the almost sun-like color of this woman’s hair is doing it exactly for her. She feels the pull of attraction. It’s unbidden and stupid really because she should be attempting to make a good impression but she can’t form words or close her mouth especially now that those pert lips are moving and she follows the motion noting straight teeth and pink tongue in the midst of it all.

It clicks to her then that if the woman’s lips are moving that means she is talking to her and Lena needs to stop being distracted and respond but shit it’s hard because _you sitting at that desk is the sexiest thing ever and my mind is going crazy_.

“Well that’s one way to apologize for being late,” the woman says louder now with her eyebrows raised and Lena hears it and is brought out of her thoughts ready to apologize.

“Huh—?” and of course no words come out Lena muses, annoyed with her damn horny-just-left-university-self.

“How crazy are we talking though?” the woman speaks again a slight smile gracing those lips and when Lena realizes that she must have actually spoken out loud before, she backs up to the door assuming her face must be on fire.

“Oh shit!— I am so sorry. I swear I didn’t mean to— powerful women just— wait! Fuck. I’m going to shut up,” Lena responds stupidly clenching her fists and swearing internally because she not only objectified her new boss, but hit on her out loud and then cursed and just yes, Lena was an idiot, but—

The blonde was laughing.

Her head was thrown back hitting the chair and Lena was embarrassed enough to not even dwell on the fact that the sound that came from the woman’s mouth was sweet and bubbly and doing dangerous things both to her heart strings and between her legs.

Lena stared blankly trying to hide her embarrassment as she watched the woman now calming down. It’s unnerving really to be laughed at, but it could have been worse right? For example, security could have been immediately called although the woman still may do that. Now Lena just fidgeted stupidly because she needed this job and she messed it up royally and she wasn’t the Queen of all Media and she now hated the view she was seeing through the window because she was going to lose it before she even got a chance to savor it.

“So,” the woman started speaking and Lena’s head snapped up and locked onto blue eyes. She cursed silently because sunny hair was obviously not enough and now sky eyes too. There was some god out there that was enjoying her squirming and hated her for sure.

“I’m Kara Danvers, you should sit. We have a lot to talk about,” the woman motioned to the chair in front of the desk and winked at Lena and Lena literally allowed her mouth to drop open off its own accord because shit this was not happening and she was obviously a mumbling, bumbling mess.

She sits down eagerly before she opens her mouth and allows anything else like a lame pickup line or a come-on to exit her lips. When she has decided that she has settled her nervous racing heart enough, she extends her hand and smiles.

“I’m Lena Luthor,” she says trying not to blush when Kara Danvers holds her hand firmly.

“I was waiting for you,” Kara Danvers responds and when she winks again Lena thinks she just might die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's first day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I love your comments! and kudos! Thanks for the love!  
> You ask and I deliver, so here is chapter 2! (May or may not end here...we'll see)
> 
> Like seriously though am I the only one picturing CEO Kara as Red Kyrptonite Kara and thinking that that is hot as hell!????
> 
> HMU on Tumblr @aleksagrey93

Lena had gotten through the interview like a champ. She was glad that ultimately she hadn’t been up for a reporting job because hell, her ability to have been so easily thrown off by two winks from her boss would have surely gotten her the boot. Technical writing wasn’t so bad. It was behind the scenes really and she preferred her interactions to not be exposed for all to see considering the name Luthor alone left her a target for tabloids at large.

Kara Danvers was something else entirely that Lena had not expected. The woman was beautiful and the exact opposite of Cat Grant. It was refreshing the relaxed approach she had taken to the interview. They had spoken about college, hobbies and foods they liked. It was only in the last five minutes of them conversing that Ms. Danvers had asked her if she could start the following day and begged her not to be late.

So that was how Lena now found herself standing in the Catco elevator at ten minutes to nine because she wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. Today she would be shown around and given contracts to sign. She hoped all the formalities didn’t take too long as she was eager to get to work. The elevator dinged and she stepped out to see the same guy from yesterday standing outside the doors.

“Oh good you’re here!” he exclaimed and Lena raised her eyebrows at him while quickly getting off the lift before it closed.

“Yes, Lena Luthor,” she replied and held her hand out. He gripped it quickly and kept looking away from her as if he had a nervous tick.

“I know. I’m Winn. Ms. Danvers asked me to show you around as soon as you got here,”

“Well lead the way,”

As they walked around and Winn babbled Lena nodded her head at all the right times. She already knew the building. She had done her research and besides that, her university back in Metropolis had done an insight on both the Daily Planet and Catco in her sophomore year.

Now Kara Danvers had been a mystery. The woman had startled her yesterday and Lena hated not having the upper hand or at least being aware what she was walking into. Today she was prepared, after basically stalking the internet for every single scrap of information on said Kara Danvers.

The girl used to be Ms. Grant’s personal assistant and then she turned reporter under Snapper (literally everyone in Journalism knew that hard-ass). Her writing was really good too and Lena could blame her lack of sleep on binge-reading (if that was a thing) all of Kara’s articles.

Clark Kent, Daily Planet honcho, was her cousin and Lena had found it kind of amusing that maybe being a wordsmith ran in the family till she had found out about Alex Danvers, the sister, who was brilliant with a gun and could care less about proper sentence structure. Her parents were basically scientists for the government and definitely not as bubbly as the blonde. This Winn character Lena recognized from many of the Facebook photos and she was unsure if they were just friends or an item.

Kara Danvers had a peculiar circle, from other journalists like Kent and Jimmy Olsen, to tech genius Winn, to super spies Alex Danvers and Lucy Lane (because what else could Lena describe them as) and powerhouse detective Maggie Sawyer. It was easy to associate Kara Danvers with being a social butterfly from her social media creeping and google searches, but Lena was curious to know the person beneath the smiles and pictures. Lena wanted to know how Kara went from assistant to running Catco in Cat Grant’s absence, because that was a lot of trust to endow.

As she and Winn stopped in front of a final door Lena tried to bring her thoughts back to what he was saying. He wasn’t a bad looking guy. Ultimately he was kind of short, but if he were Kara’s boyfriend their personalities definitely would sync up. Lena couldn’t manage it. She never expected to meet upon such an obstacle.

At 21 years old she had expected to transition into maybe an internship after graduation, but here she was being given a full-time job and instead of being grateful and trying not to fuck it up she was daydreaming about the Interim CEO and definitely not paying attention to anything Winn was saying. Being a Luthor was definitely something she had struggled with growing up, but right now her last name made her feel entitled. She wanted to know Kara Danvers and she’d be damned if anything stopped her.

“Is Ms. Danvers here yet Winn?” Lena asked hoping her voice sounded unassuming and not like she was ready to prowl.

“No, no. She comes in at 11 most days unless she has an interview and yesterday you were the last of that,” he responded with a wave of his arm and opened the door they were standing in front of ushering her inside.

The room wasn’t massive. It had one large window on the left wall and paintings of abstract art littered the right and back walls. The desk was smack center with a large plush chair behind it and two others in front. There were two filing cabinets and another door which Lena figured most likely led to a bathroom. It was airy enough and the white or was it crème colored walls were not half bad.

She was just ultimately glad that there weren’t any freaking plants; she could only be responsible for so much and no more. She heard Winn saying something and couldn’t register what it was fully before he was leaving her alone and closing the door.

Lena moved to stand at the windows and dropped her bag on the floor beside the desk. The view was certainly not as spectacular as the one from the main office, but it was better than the one from her apartment. Technical Writer for Catco Lena mused and smiled widely to herself as she looked out at the city.

Things were settling in and now the only thing she needed to do was reply to her mother’s threatening email of her wanting to remove Lex from the company etc etc etc. Honestly you would think Lillian had gotten the heads up when Lena studied Journalism instead of Business as a big fuck you to say that she didn’t want to be a part of their company, but no.

Lena heard a rapping at her office door and figured it was Winn again so she just yelled they were to come in, as she kept looking out the windows. A clearing of a throat that definitely wasn’t male made her jump and turn around and she figured that breathing wasn’t important anymore when she saw who was standing there.

Kara Danvers herself was standing before her. She was in a tight fighting black sleeveless blouse which showed off her arms, her hair was in a pseudo-bun and her skirt was a patterned black pencil silhouette with how it hugged her hips and thighs. Fuck Lena thought. All her Luthor confidence seeped out of her when Kara pinned her with what probably wasn’t a sultry look, but right now had Lena hyperventilating, because she wanted her boss in the most primal and obvious way.

Lena’s thoughts raked up images of how that skirt would look hiked up and how the blonde hair would look down and tousled from being pulled at. Lena’s mouth was dry and she ached as a rush of wetness soaked her panties. Lena was trying to not verbalize her attraction into a moan that sat temptingly behind her closed lips, because that would be inappropriate right.

“I see Winn showed you around and got you settled in,” Kara spoke up and Lena has to try to shake herself out of this haze that clouding her thoughts.

“Yes,” Lena managed to get out and wondered if it sounded as strangled and waspy as she felt trying to hold herself back.

“Great! I have your contract here and your desk name plate,” Kara said stepping forward and Lena couldn’t bring herself to move from the window.

Lena watched as Kara dropped the stack of papers on the desk and brought the plate forward. It read _Lena Luthor – In House Technical Writer_ in clear script and she felt a wash of pride overtake her to see her name stamped in print. Kara held it out to her and Lena took it easily trying not to react to the brush of Kara’s fingers against her. She must look feverish by now, but she can’t really care. She can’t help it.

“I placed the one for your door up before I came in,” Kara explained and Lena just nods not trusting herself to speak.

“We should sign the contracts now as well,” Kara gestured, which in turn forced her to move.

Lena settled herself quickly into her desk chair for the first time. It’s soft, sturdy, but soft and extremely comfortable. Lena finally felt like she could breathe somewhat. Kara was still by the window and Lena tried not to stare because making an ass of herself two days in a row must be some kind of record. She was never like this with Veronica. Even when the girl had become known as badass Roulette Lena had still held the power between them. She had never before felt like a tongue-tied school girl before. This was new territory and Kara Danvers with her blonde hair, blue eyes and power was driving her insane.

Her space was invaded then. Kara was leaning over her desk chair, dropping a pen down and pointing to all the areas she needed to sign. Lena’s nostrils were filled with the scent of coconuts and lavender and her skin tingled every time Kara spoke because the hot air from her breath kept touching that one spot on her shoulder. Luthors didn’t have weaknesses according to her mother, but this definitely wasn’t making her stronger and she didn’t want to be. She didn’t even want to resist.

Lena wanted to spin around in the chair and have Kara straddle her and do whatever the hell the blonde wanted. Lena sucked in a breath and grabbed the pen willing her fingers not to tremble as she started to write her name first in all caps before she had to sign the stupid squiggly thing that was her signature. She would have been fine too if Kara didn’t keep leaning closer and closer as if trying to melt herself into the back of the seat and become one with Lena’s body.

When Lena finally signed beside the last precariously placed _x_ she shuddered out a breath she never realized she was holding when she felt Kara leaning away taking the paper with her. Lena was glad for the moment of relief, for keeping her composure had been hard.

It happened then though, right as Lena had let her guard down. Kara leaned back in, and this time her arm pressed right into Lena’s and her lips grazed Lena’s ear making her almost jump out of the chair.

“You’re right,” Kara whispered and Lena groaned at the feel of Kara’s lips and her warm breath tickling her earlobe.

“Seeing you sitting at this desk is sexy as hell and if it was up to me alone I wouldn’t give you the job, because I’ve wanted to fuck you senseless since yesterday and that’s kind of sexual harassment,” and with a simple graze of her teeth Lena’s eyes slammed shut.

She felt Kara move away, and if she had been strong enough she would’ve stopped her. She would’ve grabbed her wrist and planted the blonde on her desk legs wide and settled herself in between them. Here she was though, stuck in her seat, eyes barely opening as the door closed, breaths coming in quick pants and fingers reaching into her own panties to press delicately on her clit. Lena bit back a moan as Kara’s words and actions bombarded her and she brought herself to climax much too quickly barely even feeling satisfied.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thingy. What do you think?  
> *all mistakes are mine*
> 
> Shoooooot me your thoughts here in the comments or on Tumblr @ aleksagrey93


End file.
